


A Queen's Compassion

by Eva_O_tangledfan



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Varian Redemption (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_O_tangledfan/pseuds/Eva_O_tangledfan
Summary: Right after 'Secret of the Sundrop'What if Queen Arianna actually kept Frederic's promise to "help Varian?"For people who like fluff and Momianna
Relationships: Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	A Queen's Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA i love this concept ok?  
> I really like this one cuz it's softer then all my other ones. I originally had planned on making this a comic but my ideas were too detailed for that to satisfy me- so turns out it would be better as a fan fic- Yup! This was my very first one, also first multi chapter fic. it's kind weird looking back at your old writing and seeing how much you've changed- but anyway even if it's old, it's good, hope you like it!

Rapunzel grabbed the rocks next to her, her hair glowing like the sun, they shot up in every direction and destroyed all of the automatons. Varian's automaton was punctured and came to a sudden stop, it fell realising her mother and Cass from it's grasp. After a moment some guards started to take Varian into a prison cart that would carry him away to the dungeon. As they put him in, Ruddiger jumped into the cart. As the door closed Varian proclaimed, 

_"I will make you proud of me dad, if it's the last thing I ever do."_

Rapunzel watched as they wheeled him away and then looked up at her father, "Don't be too hard on him Dad."

He then replied, "I'll be sure to do everything I can to get him help, as for Quirin, I will not give up until I find a way to free him." 

____

Varian was taken to a cell in the dungeon. It was dark and cold, but the sun had started to rise as they were leaving and a small peek of sunlight crept into the window in his cell. A few of the guards were hesitant to toss this kid in jail, but most of them had seen what he had done not an hour ago. He had caused so much fear and destruction, most of them were injured by his beast and the automatons. So, Varian sat there alone in the dungeon, and the guards stood watch outside. He felt like he had failed, his plan didn't work, Rapunzel's hair hadn't freed his father, _but it should have worked!_ He thought. Now he would never be able to get him out, he'd stay in this dungeon forever and never see his dad again. All he had was his thoughts, drowning him, and of course Ruddiger, who never left his side, "At least I've got you buddy." He said quietly as he lifted him above his head then set him back on his lap. Ruddiger ran up onto his shoulders, Varian pulled his knees to his chest and let out a small quiet sob.

The King and Queen arrived at the castle after saying goodbye to their daughter. It had been hard for Frederic but he knew it was the right thing to do. The sun was rising and if he was going to get some sleep he'd better get to bed soon, but he told Rapunzel he'd try and help Varian. He'd have to come up with a plan, but it could wait until the morning. Just as he was about to leave the study Arianna came through the door, she looked at him earnestly and said, "Frederic? I have an idea." 

"What is it dear?" 

"Well, I have an idea on how we can help Varian," The Queen sighed, "I know he's done a lot of things wrong, but he's just a kid, he doesn't need prison he needs help. He needs a way to redeem himself, to earn forgiveness. So… I'd like him to stay in a room in the castle, under supervision, similarly to a prisoner, but in a safer environment. He'd take classes, and lessons, he needs a place to stay, he's been alone for quite some time, with everything that's happened the boy needs a stable living environment."

"A _prisoner?_ In the _Castle?_ "

"He's just a kid Fred, I don't like the idea of him spending a night in jail."

"I suppose you're right," He sighed," I'll have it implemented in the morning. Come now my love, let's get some rest."

"Alright," She had hoped they'd release him sooner, but in the morning was better than never. "Goodnight Frederic."

"Goodnight Arianna."

  
  


Varian didn't get much sleep the night before, but he must have drifted off sometime because he was awoken by a loud _Clang!_ He looked around and saw the Captain of the guard standing outside of his cage. A key was in the lock and the door swung open. _What is he doing here?_ Thought Varian, _Why did he just open the cell door?_ The large man (or at least large to Varian) sternly said, "Get up." And Varian obliged, he scrambled to his feet and slowly stepped towards the open door, not sure if this was a part of the instructions. "Stand still." he said. Varian froze. The Captain cuffed Varian's hands and led him out of the dungeon. He was a little afraid to ask but quietly said, 

"Um, where are we going?" 

"You'll see." Neither of them spoke after that. Soon they arrived at the throne room. _What was going on? Why were they here?_ He looked up and saw the King and Queen. The last time he saw them he had threatened the Queen's life and Rapunzels, but she wasn't with them. The King looked angry, but for some reason it looked like he was trying to hide it. Queen Arianna on the other hand looked happy to see him. _What? Why?_ Varian was very confused and had a lot of questions, but he knew he shouldn't speak. The Queen looked at him and smiled, then she began to speak,

"I'm sure you have lots of questions, don't worry they'll be answered in a minute, I'm just going to explain a few things first." He felt strangely comfortable with her, so he nodded and she continued, "You're here because I- _we_ ," she glanced at the King, "have decided that prison is not a suitable place for a child like yourself, so you are now to stay in the castle, under supervision, and take classes her, do things to work towards forgiveness, because I know it's something you deserve. That is, if you're willing to work for it?." He almost didn't believe what he was hearing, the Queen? the woman he _kidnapped?_ the woman he almost _killed?_ was giving him a second chance? Inviting him into her home? He wanted to run up and thank her with a hug, a hug? What was he doing? He was supposed to be mad! These people are the same people that didn't help him! But, they were helping him now, so maybe it was ok? He was expected to answer her but was having trouble finding the right words. 

"Y-yes of course Your Majesty thank you so much." He felt weird, not like the last time he 'talked' to her. He was in control then, now he was a wreck.

"Wonderful, now let's show you to your room now, shall we?" Those words sounded strange coming from his captors, _his room?_ He had a room? In the Castle? This was going to take some getting used to. 

They walked for a bit and got to this room, he was taken inside. It was _beautiful._ Way more extravagant than he'd ever owned. Once he was escorted inside the shackles on his wrists were removed and the Queen then said, "This is yours, everything in it too. You won't be chained in here or around the Palace. You can go anywhere you like as long as you have an escort, and feel free to ask anything. You'll eat dinners with me and Frederic, as long as we're not busy, and the rest of your meals will depend on the day's schedule. You may have things you need to do during the day but for now I don't have much planned so you are free to do as you please. Now, well let you get settled in and I'll see you at dinner." And with that she left. Varian looked around his new room. It really was something! The roof was really tall, the bed was big enough for four of him! It had patterns of stars on it and was _soooo_ soft! It felt like a cloud! (he knew clouds weren't actually soft they were made of water, but the analogy felt fitting) he jumped onto the bed and let out a laugh. Then something across the room caught his eye. It was a desk, but what was interesting was what was on the desk, it looked like building tools and some material, similar to the supplies he had in his lab. There was a note too, it read,

_Dear Varian,_

_Here's one extra surprise for you! I convinced Frederic to let you have some building supplies. We're going to get your things from your house, but hopefully these tools will suit your needs for now. Please feel free to build anything you like, I know it's not much, but it's a start at least, just something to keep you occupied. Just let me or the guards outside your room know if you run out of materials or need a specific piece._

_Sincerely, Arianna_

  
  


She got him these tools? Didn't she think he'd use them to escape? Well apparently not, but from reading this he could only assume King Frederic did, not that he could blame him. Varian looked back to the signature, _Sincerely Arianna,_ Arianna? Just Arianna? Why didn't she sign her full title? Varian picked up one of the tools, it was really nice of her to get these for him on top of giving him a room in the castle. He needed to work hard to show her how grateful he was. As he continued to walk around the room he saw a dresser. It was pretty big and had a ton of clothes in it, these clothes though where suited for royalty, _are these for me?_ He wondered when they even had time to get these clothes, they didn't have a son. He looked out the large window, there was a balcony, he saw where the sun was in the sky. Oh! he hadn't realized what time it was, his stomach began to rumble slightly. As if they heard it, a man came in with a covered tray. He set it down on the desk and then he just left. He didn't seem like he wanted to be with Varian in that room. Varian lifted the cover and saw a delicious looking breakfast! He had already left but Varian called out "Thank you!" As the man quickly made his way down the hall. Varian sat down at the desk and started to eat. It tasted amazing! It was the best thing he had ever eaten! Once he finished eating he suddenly remembered something important, _Ruddiger!_ Oh no! Where was he!? Was he okay!? He was still in the dungeon! But he was small enough to get through the bars right!? He turned around quickly to run to the door then he remembered he was still in prison so he went and knocked on the door. It opened and he saw the two guards stationed outside. 

"What is it?" One of them asked. He was skinnier than the other guard was, he had pale skin and freckles.

"Um well my raccoon, Ruddiger, was with me when I uh, got arrested and I think he's still in my cell. Could you maybe try and find him?" Varian felt weird asking a favor from his captors but the Queen did say just ask if you need anything and he was really worried about his friend.

"I'll go look for him." The other guard said and then walked off. He had darker skin and a big mustache. These guys didn't seem as um, scared? maybe? Then the man who brought him his food. They seemed more relaxed about this whole situation. The first guard then looked back at Varian and said,

"Don't worry, he'll find him. My name's Pete by the way, and that's Stan," he pointed at the other guard. "We're best buds." This Pete fellow seemed really nice, he was so open with Varian, and Stan just went off right away to find Ruddiger? They were great! 

"Oh, well uh, hi then Pete, I'm Varian- but you already knew that cuz of you know, the thing," He was feeling awkward so then he said, "Well I should probably, um, get back in here." He walked slowly back into the room.

"Uh, right! We'll tell you when we find him Ok?" Varian nodded and Pete closed the door. Varian sat in the room for a while, until he heard a knock on the door, it opened and he saw Stan holding Ruddiger!

"Ruddiger! You found him! Thank you!" He opened his arms and the raccoon ran into them, after he hugged him a little bit Stan said,

"You're welcome, if there's anything else you need just ask." And after one more 'thank you' he closed the door. Ruddiger got used to the new room by running around and crawling across the new bed, Varian watched and smiled. 

The rest of the day was spent sitting, walking to a new spot in the room, and sitting back down again, laying on the bed, playing with Ruddiger, fiddling with the tools he had, and he was bored. Very bored. Lunch was just as good as breakfast, but he didn't have any more door knocks after that. He wished he was doing one of the things Queen Arianna said he had to do, he just wanted to be moving around doing something, anything. It was nearing dinner time and then suddenly a bunch of the castle maids burst into his room. _What are they doing here?_ He wondered. Some of them whispered as they walked in but all stopped when they saw him, he was sitting on the bed with Ruddiger on his lap, and in unison they all let out a long _Awwww_ as the door closed. He didn't exactly like the 'awww-ing' and was still confused as to why they were there, so he asked "Um, what is it?" One of them let out a little squeal and another came up to him and said, 

"We're here to get you ready for dinner cutie." And she booped him on the nose. He was not expecting that, they all 'Awww-ed' again and then one went over to the closest. She pulled out an extravagant sea-foam green overcoat and all the maids seemed to decide this was the perfect outfit for him to wear to dinner. Why did he need new clothes for dinner? It's just dinner, but it _was_ with the King and Queen… Before he had much time to think he was pulled over to a curtained off area and circled by maids, one took off his apron and he realized what was happening, he scrambled to get away but one pulled off his shirt. He turned red.

"What are you doing!? I can change myself!" He grabbed the shirt they picked and slipped it over his head before one of them had the chance to, "See? I'll put this on, but can you let me change in privacy?" They looked at him like he was the cutest thing on the planet and then one by one stepped outside of the changing area. He put on the rest of the stuff they picked out for him, it didn't seem necessary but he did it anyway, on top of the fancy shirt he walked out of the curtains wearing a short cape held by a silver chain, one of those puffy things on his neck (the maid had to help with that part cuz he didn't know how to put one on) and nicer pants and boots then he'd ever worn in his life. Once the maids saw him the 'Awwww-ing' continued, and then they all started fussing over him trying to pinch his cheeks and hug him. One pulled him into her and hugged so tightly he had to push against her to breathe "Pete, Stan, Help me!" He wheezed. The guards heard him and exchange looks 

"Help? What's happening in there?" Stan looked at Pete

"Weren't they just picking an outfit for him?"

"It's just a bunch of maids, what's the worst they could do?"

"A bunch of maids alone with a kid…"

"Who's really cute…" 

"And they're picking an outfit for him…"

"Uh oh"

"We're coming kid!"

"Yeah we'll save you!" They opened the door and saw him, he was now being lifted off the ground by a maid and was trying to push away from her. 

"Ok that's enough, you have other duties to attend to." The maids all gave Varian one last squeeze and left the room.

"Thanks for the assist" Varian said, a bit out of breath. 

"No problem, you alright?" 

"I'm fine" 

"Ok, good. We're supposed to take you to the dining room now." 

"Right, um, lead the way" they walked to the dining room and there he saw the King and Queen sitting at a table with three chairs. He bowed deeply and was invited to take a seat. He felt weird sitting with them and wasn't exactly sure what to say, good thing Queen Arianna started the conversation off by asking, 

"So, how was your day Varian?" 

"Um, it was good. It's a little boring, with nothing to do- I- Im not complaining of course! I love it and I'm so thankful you've given me this chance to change, I won't let you down." He spoke quickly, then took a bite out of the food in front of him. It was delicious. 

"Yes, don't worry tomorrow I have plans to keep you busy, do you like you're food?" She smiled at him.

"Oh yeah! It's delicious, thank you." She was so nice, he really had to do something to thank her, show his gratitude. 

"Glad you like it." She looked at her husband, he was still wary of this whole thing. She wished Fred would just talk to him or something, but he just looked at him the entire dinner. Once they all finished eating, Varian thanked them again for the meal and the guards escorted him back to his room. He was slightly relieved for it to be over, he still felt kinda uncomfortable around them. In his room again he saw an empty little tray on the floor, it must have been Ruddiger's dinner. He saw him lying on the bed and jumped onto it next to him, as he pet him he suddenly felt really tired. It wasn't too late but he spent the day doing nothing and was feeling kinda groggy. Also he wanted to change out of this outfit before those maids came to change him into the nightclothes that were laid out for him. After changing he flopped back onto the bed and lay on his side. Ruddiger ran around the bed and slipped under Varian's arm. As he snuggled into him Varian slowly drifted off to sleep. He was so glad to be out of that cage, he didn't spend too much time there but it was still awful. Thank goodness Queen Arianna had come and given him this chance to prove himself. He had been asleep for a while when the door was slowly opened, he didn't notice and slept on peacefully. Arianna smiled when she saw him sleeping, he looked so precious! She had come to tell him goodnight, but he was already asleep. She went up to his bed and fixed his blanket, then she whispered, 

_"Goodnight Varian, sleep well, I'll see you again in the morning."_

**Author's Note:**

> For people who've read some of my other stuff- I wrote this before I joined the discord scar server or the Hivemind is what it's called now i guess- that discord server was where I was introduced to the most evil, kind, friendly monster angels you'll ever meet: the angsters. They shared their craft with me and boy did I get into it. This is a more fluffy work though cuz it was made before I even knew how to angst
> 
> Also it's not written as well cuz i was a little new to it- man have you ever heard of a paragraph past me? Lol


End file.
